Transformers are Only Human Too
by Yoda's Padawan
Summary: Basically? I took all of the TFs needed and turned them human...this is what would happen if, when they all reached the right age, they met again and because human versions of themselves...Flames will be burned. Nyah! Does not include BWBM


**Disclaimer: Transformers is not mine; Alpha and Omega are. The TF's humans identies are sorta mine...meh. And...if you can guess who the strange man is Alpha bumps into, yes, he is someone imporant in this story, you get a cookie!! If you guess who Red is before the end, another cookie!!**

Meh, I was bored...I wrote another story with a similar story to the other Only Human Story I wrote...but this one involves pretty much everyone, 'cept BW and BM...and it will invovle OCs as well as cannon characters.

* * *

In a huge farm just outside of the rural parts of Texas, a twenty-four year old woman was cooking lunch for her father, who was in the barn with the horses, trying to calm them after the latest tornado cleanup, and herself as music blared throughout the small farmhouse. The brunette was singing at near the top of her lungs to try to be heard over the earsplitting Rascal Flatts song. She heard the door slam shut as someone entered the house. She beamed and flipped the grilled cheese she was making.

"God, who's strangling a cat?!" A familiar male voice asked, or rather yelled, over the music.

Megan all about dropped the pan she was cooking with as her breath hitched in her throat; she knew that voice! It was one she had thought, mostly on cold nights, that she would never hear again. She slammed the frying pan onto the stove as the music was turned off. Slowly turning around, emerald colored (with a bit of honey-colored flakes mixed in) eyes glanced up and saw the strong, confident face of her younger twin brother.

"John!" The farm girl squealed, all but tackling her brother in an "I've-Been-Missing-You-So-Much" hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed with all of her might, tears of joy filling up her eyelids. She had been told not to expect John to come back from the War after he had served his year and decided to stay another six months, but she still hoped.

God, she had hoped and prayed she would see her little brother alive.

John laughed as he dropped his bag and grabbed her around her waist. He spun her around, his older twin giggling with delight. He sat her down and beamed that smile that his sister had oh, so missed. "Whatcha up to, sis?"

"Making dad's…lunch. Oh my!" Megan yelped and ran into the kitchen.

John winced, but laughed as he heard his sister cursing the language she had learned on her service over seas as a medical aid to the heavens. He walked over to the only mirror in the house, a full length, wooden framed mirror, and brushed his shaggy, uncombed black hair out of his frosty blue, golden trimmed eyes. He sighed and looked at his baggy, pilot's uniform, which he had been wearing for two days straight. He had been too busy to change; he had been way too excited about surprising his sister and father with his arrival home.

The jet pilot plopped down on the soft, nearly broken couch and pulled off his heavy boots. He laid himself down and shut his eyes.

* * *

Cold water shocked him away.

John sputtered as he shot up and shook the frigid water from his black locks. He saw his sister standing in front of him, grinning, with an empty water bucket in her hands and his father, a large, battle weary and battle scarred man of forty-five smirking at him. He stood and frowned, but soon laughed.

"What was that for?"

"We're headin' int' town, little brother!" Megan smiled, putting down the bucket, "Ol' Red called an' he has the two new foals we bought. We're gonna go pick 'em up."

John nodded. "M'kay." He said as Megan grabbed her keys, leaving her rarely used shoes at the door, and headed out to her light blue pick up truck. John smirked; sometimes he thought she loved that old truck more than she loved him. He looked over his father, smiled, and then headed outside, forgetting his shoes as well.

* * *

Old Red's real name was Jacob Smith, but everyone called him Old Red because, one, he was an old warrior like the twins' father, and two because his skin always seemed to be sunburned. He had tuffy brown hair with streaks of silver in it, showing his growing age. Yet, though he was well over fifty, he still acted as if he was in his thirties, joking with others and running his farm like he had when he had first bought it.

However, he loved to tell his old war stories, which showed he was getting old.

The twins pulled up and climbed out of the truck, which had the horse trailer hitched up on the back. Megan locked the doors and then walked over to Jacob, a smile on her face. She gave him a hug, "Hey, ya ol' loony. I heard ya got the horses trained."

"That ah do, kitten." He nodded, then spotted John. "John! You're home from the war! Since when? Why didn't you tell this ol' war vet?"

"Sorry, sir." John said sheepishly. He had a lot of respect for the war veteran, as he did for all older men, and bowed his head to show he was truly sorry. "But it was a surprise. I didn't even tell my sister or father."

"Well, hell! It sure was a surprise!" He walked over and the two shook hands. "But a good one. Good t' 'ave ya back, Johnny."

"John, sir."

"Ah've called ya 'Johnny' for damn near twenty years. An' ah'm gonna keep callin' ya dat, too."

"Yes, sir."

"Ooh!!" Megan's voice cooed; both turned to see her stroking the muzzle of a black-coated foal with a star on its forehead. "Is this my baby, Red?"

"Yup." Jacob nodded his head, cowboy hat nearly falling off of him. He walked over and patted the horse's back. "This here's the lil' Star ya saw when ya came over."

"She's even more beautiful than I remember…" Megan smiled. Her father was finally allowing her to get her own horse with her own money and giving her the responsibility of taking care of it all on her own. She felt honored. "How much was she again?"

"Consider 'er a birthday present, kitten."

"No, Red! I already agreed-"

"Are you back-talkin' me, missy?" A black eyebrow arched in question, but the smile on his face told her he meant it good-naturedly. When she shook her head, he grinned. "Good."

"But I'm payin' ya for her."

"Kitten!"

"Sorry, Red."

"Hey, wait a second!" John stepped through. He looked at the two. "Where's my horse?"

"There." Both pointed to a foal with a white coat and brown patches all over it. It nickered and John's heart melted. He didn't want to show people he was soft around animals, but screw it all, horses made his heart melt!

He reached out and stroked its nose. "Oh…he's beautiful…" He whispered softly. "Thank you." His foal had been a gift.

"Mm-hmm." Jacob nodded. "Ya'd better get those two into the trailer and to their new home soon, y'all." He suggested, giving Megan's horse another pat.

"We will. Thanks, Red."

* * *

"Stop by for dinner sometime, Red!" Megan called as she pulled out of the farm's driveway. "But let us know beforehand so we can make something good!"

"And not let Megan cook!" John added, laughing.

WACK!

"OW!" John grumbled. "That hurt, sis!"

"Good, it was supposed too!" Megan's voice chided as she and her brother drove off, leaving a chuckling Jacob shaking his head as he stroked the muzzle of his own horse, a pure white mare.

"They'll make fine young people, Snow." He said, leading her into the barn. "Ya just watch, they'll live up t' their father's expectation…"

The horse snorted in reply, nodding her head and earning a pat on the neck from her owner.

* * *

Days later, the two were out shopping for horse feed, chicken feed and a few other farm necessities when they all but crashed into a newcomer in their small, Texas town as they entered and he exited a shop. Luckily for Megan, John had been right behind his sister and had managed to catch her before she hit the ground. The young woman put down her bags and looked up, glaring at the man, who was about two heads taller than the five-foot-six girl.

"Hey!" She grunted, "Watch where you're going!" Megan poked his chest.

He simply gave her a grunt and pushed her out of the way, heading past her. Megan growled and shook her head like a bird pruning its feathers, "You could at least apologize, you Neanderthal!" She yelled at him, hands on her hips.

John groaned; it didn't take much to get his sister fired up and men who thought they could shove her, or any woman in general, around and not apologize or pay for it were the ones that got to her the most. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Let 'im go, Meg. He's new 'round here."

"Doesn't give him the right to be rude!" Megan snorted, picking up her bags. She wiggled her bare toes into the hot dirt. "Some men…I swear, I could ring their necks!"

The man chuckled as he walked off. Megan grew red faced. She had to restrain herself from throwing something at the back of his head. "You laughin' at me, you jerk?!"

"Yeah, actually." His voice, deep and rumbling, told her as he chuckled, still walking off. John grabbed his sister's shoulder again and squeezed.

"Drop it, sis. It's not worth gettin' into a fight over." He said softly, but knew his sister thought otherwise. As they turned, they didn't see a red and blue clad man with evil, fiery red eyes watching them as they entered the store. He narrowed his eyes.

"Two Autobots spotted, oh mighty Megatron."

"Excellent…" A voice said; it was coming from his earpiece. "Then all have been found. Do they appear to know their old life?"

"No; they think they are normal."

The voice chuckled, "Excellent…Soundwave had begun to take down the ones New York while Skywarp and Thundercracker are following Optimus, or Orion as he's known on Earth, to find their base…only he knows of their past." The voice swelled with pride, "And soon, he shall fall…along with his precious Autobots…"

_You've boasted this before, Mighty Megatron, and they did not fall._ The red and blue clad man thought as he walked into the black Porshe that was waiting for him.

* * *

YP: Ooo...what's instore for the Autobots? Yes, I love the cliffies, yes I'm not good at them, yes I know this story is horrible...doesn't mean you shouldn't review.

Alpha, er, Megan: And Old Red was Ironhide...XD For those of you that figured it out...

Both: COOKIE!!


End file.
